Princesse
by Ironic Child
Summary: Aux yeux de Diamant, Platine est une princesse. La Princesse de son coeur. Diamant n'est pas un dégonflé, alors il fait de son mieux pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent. [ CommonerShipping ]


**A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si je compte laisser cet écrit en tant que one-shot ou possible two-shot. Dans tous les cas, j'avais envie d'écrire un truc tout mignon sur un de mes pairings préférés.**

**Pairing : Commonershipping (Platine x Diamant)**

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Cette fille-là, je l'ai toujours trouvée jolie. Comment pouvait-on lui résister ? Était-ce possible même ? J'en doutais sincèrement. Tout me plaisait en elle, même le moindre petit détail insignifiant. Décidément, c'était incurable. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard du sien. Bien trop difficile.

Tout d'abord, il y avait son teint de porcelaine. D'une pâleur extrême, il suffisait d'y attarder le regard pour comprendre qu'elle prenait grand soin de sa peau. Presque laiteuse, cette dernière resplendissait à chaque instant et était la principale source de jalousie des autres filles. Ah, ces filles-là. Il y avait tant de choses à dire à leur propos, mais chut, ce n'est pas si important que ça ! La plus importante dans tout ça, c'est Platine, l'objet de mes désirs, de mes rêves les plus inavouables. Revenons donc à nos moutons, voulez-vous ? Ses lèvres, elles, elles ont ce petit quelque chose. Ce petit quelque chose qui vous donne cette envie affreuse de les effleurer avec vos doigts et de les toucher délicatement, comme vous le feriez avec une délicieuse pâtisserie par exemple. Oh tiens, pourquoi pas des macarons par exemple ? Ça alors ! Vous aussi vous les aimez ? Je me disais bien qu'on était bien partis pour s'entendre, haha ! Oups, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai oublié mes bonnes manières !

Mon petit nom c'est Diamant, mais appelez-moi Dia, c'est plus simple ! ~

Vous l'aurez compris, j'aime Platine. Plus que tout même. Depuis que nos regards se sont croisés et se sont amenés à se recroiser autant de fois que je ne pourrais le compter, j'ai su que c'était elle. La fille qui avait pu capturer mon petit coeur sensible. Je n'avais tout simplement pas pu résister. Pourtant, la demoiselle était loin d'avoir un caractère facile à gérer. Au contraire. Hautaine, sèche, parfois sarcastique, et même légèrement imbue de sa personne, l'héritière de la famille Berlitz ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, et c'était ça que j'admirais le plus chez elle. Sa détermination, son sérieux, son dévouement.

Souvent, cette petite voix me disait sans cesse que Platine ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi. Peut-être parce que je ne venais pas d'une grande famille ? Parce que j'étais lent à la détente ? Sans doute. Mais ce n'est rien, j'aimais Platine et je l'aimerais toujours. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Tu lui diras quand, Dia ? Agis pas comme un dégonflé !

Perle et ses mots incessants. Combien de fois les a t-il répété ? Je ne le savais même plus. J'adorais Perle, c'était mon meilleur ami après tout. Mais parfois, je sentais bien que le contact ne passait pas totalement, et que l'ambiance changeait légèrement lorsque chacun de nous était dans l'optique de capter l'attention de Mademoiselle Berlitz. Je détestais cela. Quand Perle se permettait de me dicter quoi faire, de prétendre être plus doué que moi...Je l'aimais. Je l'adorais. Puis parfois, je me surprenais à le détester fort, à haïr son petit air suffisant et ses remarques acerbes. Il ne devait sûrement pas le faire exprès, c'était dans sa « nature » comme il le disait si bien.

* * *

Ce jour-là, j'avais respiré un bon coup et pris mon courage à deux mains. Je devais lui dire. Lui dire ce que je ressentais, mettre des mots sur ses sentiments qui m'oppressaient de plus en plus. Alors j'avais agi comme un grand garçon. Je n'étais pas un bébé, pas un dégonflé...Je voulais que Platine le sache.

Avec un grand sourire, malgré cette foutue nervosité qui me bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur, je m'étais progressivement rapproché de la jeune fille. Elle était seule. L'air perdu dans ses pensées, le regard penché vers le vide. Ses longs cheveux noirs se mouvaient légèrement, transportés par la douceur du vent.

Platine avait toujours ressemblé à une princesse à mes yeux, à n'importe quel moment. Quand j'en parlais à mon meilleur ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ou de me fixer avec des yeux ronds. Peut-être qu'il ne comprenait sans doute pas ce que cela faisait d'aimer quelqu'un, d'être amoureux. Quand cela concernait ses propres sentiments, Perle était plutôt discret. Enfin...Je n'étais pas vraiment dans la capacité de lui en vouloir à ce propos puisque j'étais à la base moi-même discret également. Ou alors, il n'avait sûrement pas le temps de s'y intéresser, il était tant concentré sur ses propres objectifs…

\- Un souci, Dia ?

Je fus parcouru d'un frisson soudain, alors que la voix mielleuse et posée de Platine retentissais dans mes oreilles.

\- Je...uh...Mademoiselle… ?

Le regard de Platine. Intense et inquiétant.

Tout en me considérant du regard, elle croisa les bras.

\- Alors ? Tu penses que je ne t'ai pas vu ? Finit-elle par dire, tout en me lâchant pas des yeux.

\- C'est que...je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

\- Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas venue à toi, idiot. Allez, dis-moi donc.

Elle me sourit cette fois-ci. Platine souriait rarement, c'était une première. Soit elle méprisait ses interlocuteurs du regard, soit elle affichait cette expression bien trop sérieuse et neutre pour une jeune fille de son âge.

\- …

A nouveau, je décidai de me lancer. De lui dire ce que je redoutais tant.

Au début, c'était un peu catastrophique. Je n'arrêtais pas de bafouiller, de me perdre dans mes propres explications. Mon regard fuyait clairement celui de Platine, mes joues rougissaient furieusement. Honnêtement, c'était bien la première fois que je me sentais aussi gêné. Mais mon calvaire prit fin à partir du moment où l'intéressée se mit à rire.

Un rire léger, rassurant.

Se moquait-elle de moi ? Était-elle amusée de m'entendre dire que je l'aimais ? Comprendre la demoiselle, c'était un peu comme récupérer une aiguille dans une botte de foin à vrai dire…

\- Oh mon cher Dia...Pourquoi te mettre dans tous tes états pour aussi peu ? Me demanda t-elle, un léger sourire affiché sur ses fines lèvres.

Je me raclai la gorge, faisant de mon mieux pour la regarder dans les yeux.

De toute façon, elle ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre. Elle attrapa mes mains et les serra légèrement dans les siennes. Puis, elle posa un léger baiser sur ma joue, dans un silence des plus profonds.

J'étais tellement abasourdi par son geste que je demeurai également silencieux.

Que cela signifiait-il ? Répondait-elle à ma déclaration ? Dans tous les cas, cela ne changeait rien au fait que j'étais soulagé. Affreusement soulagé. Libéré d'un gros poids.

Je le lui avais dit. Je lui avais déclaré mes sentiments. Au final, je n'étais pas si dégonflé que ça.


End file.
